


Sight and Sound

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i'm really bad at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Watching Sorey from afar twisted his chest worse than any Malevolence. Enthusiastic ramblings wasted on a merchant-assassin, yet for every contributing thought bouncing around Mikleo's head; he continued biting his lip. Sorey's eyes drifted over his shoulder to no where in particular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble spurred from a conversation with someone on tumblr. 
> 
> I hate that I feel a need to include this now; but all my Zesty fics are set in game canon and no where near Tales of the Trainwreck.

Watching Sorey from afar twisted his chest worse than any Malevolence. Enthusiastic ramblings wasted on a merchant-assassin, yet for every contributing thought bouncing around Mikleo's head; he continued biting his lip. Sorey's eyes drifted over his shoulder to no where in particular. Knees shaking, Mikleo reached a hand towards the nearest object of support; one Earth Seraph.

"Aw, Meebo's gonna cry."

"Edna! How can you tease him at a time like this?"

"It's alright Lailah. I shouldn't--" he stopped at a whispered word from Sorey. Those eyes searched ever square inch, never landing. A hand came over Mikleo's mouth. Part of him wanted solitude, but he couldn't leave. Not when Sorey held that pained expression despite being in unexplored ruins. His usual sunshine sparkle dulled with each passing minute; growing along with the cracks in Mikleo's heart.

Rose had left Sorey to his own. As Sorey meandered towards an empty room, Edna and Lailah stilled. But Mikleo followed thoughtlessly. Thumps erupted beneath his ribs when Sorey once more searched high and low. Sinking into a corner with a large huff, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"I don't know-- there's no way you're not. But not knowing... it's scary. Worse than when Lunarre attacked Elysia." Sorey's knees came to his chest, arms draped over them. Auto pilot took Mikleo to sit beside Sorey, a hand coming to rest over his; only to pass through him. Being a Water Seraph aided him none in holding back tears.

"I know you're scared too. At least… I think you are. But I promise we'll get through this. Somehow." His head fell at the last word.

" _Sorey._ " How could a voice crack so much in three syllables? Hands kept twitching towards the human.

"We're so different afterall..." His words fell flat and unheard. Looking at Sorey who's gazed roamed around lead to a geyser of emotion. Many Mikleo sat unprepared for.

Before he could sort any of them, Sorey sprang up. Naturally, Mikleo’s eyes followed that cape as it swayed towards the doorway.

"I'm gonna take up her offer of a bed." Sorey's words were empty, only a statement of fact. Willing his body to follow took every ounce of energy in Mikleo.

Lailah and Edna appeared after Sorey had settled in. Lailah turned towards Mikleo.

"The almighty Shepherd meeting his end like this? As if." Edna smirked as her umbrella popped open.

"He is strong. He was simply unprepared for that encounter."

Mikleo took steps forward, one hand extending only to fall limp. Sorey stirred. Rubbing at his eyes, Mikleo spun on his heels. Shimmering violet met turquoise. Silent heavy moments passed.

"Damn it Sorey, you need to be more careful out there."

"Poor Shepherd. All alone."

"How vexing, We're right here yet he can't hear us." Sorey shot up with an excited gasp.

"You guys!"

"Sorey, are you back to normal?" Concealing every ounce of pain, Mikleo perked up. And then Sorey looked right at him and his heart skipped.

Elation coursed through Mikleo as they went to investigate the ruins. Finally able to exchange ideas with Sorey, yet he sat back and let Sorey win this round.

Progressing through the ruins erased everything negative the two had felt. Their passion returned, though now with the added effect of boring a newcomer.

Of all things they'd anticipated finding here, a dragon, or dragonewt as Lailah explained, was last on the list.

Sorey with Lailah's help could only hold it back.

"Sorey, see if you can manage without me for a little bit." There came no chance for argument. Giving a pep talk to this random human hadn't been his plan, but if she could ease some of Sorey's burdens, then he'd spend hours, days, if needed. Thankfully, she came around, even if violently-- being knocked down had hurt, yet he could easily make a snide remark- she still sided with them.

Mikleo turned back to Sorey and the hellion once Lailah began the Squire’s pact.

"Sorey." Mikleo received a nod.

"Luzrov Rulay." Breath left Sorey's lungs as the waterfall rushed over him. Calm, serenity and something he couldn't identify swirled as they lifted their bow. Shots whistled, having little effect beyond pushing their enemy back.

Even through the suddenness of a sub-lord pact, they never fell out of sync. Rose suddenly glided in. Having both numbers and strength, the dragonewt went down fast. Rose and Dezel dearmatized instantly, but Sorey and Mikleo held on.

Their Armatus always came with a relaxing confidence, but this time differed. Emotions rippled to and fro as usual, but nothing spoken. Hearts beat in unison. A singular thought spread between them and then they split.

Hesitant to look at each other, both kept to the floor. Somehow they chose the same tile pattern to follow; leading them to each other. Sorey smiled past his crimson mask. Mikleo's own crimson stretched further.

That one thought spoke libraries worth, but neither could be sure it hadn't been theirs alone.

"Um, about—" both started. Both stopped, and a moment later both laughed. Mikleo leaned back on a leg while Sorey shifted his weight sideways, a hand on his head.

“You fir—”

“No you—” Both laughed once more and then when silent, gazes lingering on each other.

Off to the side, Edna stepped beside Lailah. Eyebrows wagging.

"500 Gald. Right now."

"700 one of them chickens out." Edna smirked at Lailah's anti, ready to raise it further.

"Hey mister Shepherd. I'm gonna need you to explain some things." Rose cut between them. Almost instantly Mikleo dissolved, sparkles surrounding Sorey.

"Oh, I think I won!" Lailah clapped with a smile.

"Rose interrupted. It's a draw."

"Sore loser, much?" Dezel chimed.

"Butt out Shark Teeth. Lady Edna. Does. Not. Lose." Edna snapped.

"Pft, third person. You're just as childish as you look." Dezel held a subtle grin even as he received an umbrella to the stomach.

"Lailah, I don't like him." Laughter came from around them. Sorey, and Mikleo lacked context but enjoyed watching Edna being challenged. Rose couldn’t decided whether to laugh or stay focused on how weird everything was.

Rose convinced everyone to head back after both her and Sorey’s stomach growled in unison.

Sorey and Mikleo trailed at the rear as they headed back to the hideout. Heart racing and gaze anywhere far from Mikleo; Sorey let his hand wander until it found Mikleo's, who nearly became a Fire Seraph.

"Is... is this okay?" Sorey's whisper could only be heard by one.

"Y-you're the one that held _my_ hand." He paused to lace their fingers. "But I'd let go if it wasn't." Sorey beamed, a light jingle of his earrings. His eyes drifted ahead, to their group, and then to the still blushing Seraph next to him.

Upon reaching the hideout, their hands would quickly detach to postpone inevitable teasing, but they hadn’t been quick enough. Edna had seen, and with one comment had them both burning from head to toe. 


End file.
